


The Rose Girl

by Cameo_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Grimm's brother type fairy tale, Magic, Princes & Princesses, Roses, Weredad/Papa Garou, ml au, more of an original work inspired by ML, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo_Cat/pseuds/Cameo_Cat
Summary: A fairy tale I wrote inspired by Weredad/Papa Garou. Characters based off of Marinette and Adrien.





	The Rose Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette = Celeste Rose  
> Adrien = Prince Oliver  
> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/183283415521/the-rose-girl

Once upon a time there lived an old woman in the woods. Her cottage was small but cozy and ivy was painted across the weathered stones. Surrounding the cottage was a magnificent garden that grew many fruits, and vegetables, and flowers. But none so prized as her beautiful rose trees that blossomed exquisite full roses in shades of red and white and pink and yellow.

The woman was sad because she had no children of her own. Every night she would stare at the stars from her cottage window and beg for a child.

So moved by her pleas one of the stars came down from the night sky and spoke to the woman. “We have heard your cries dear woman. There is a way to give you the child of your dreams. But you must follow our instructions precisely or it will lead to not.”

“Of course!” cried the woman, “Whatever you say. Please bring me a child.”

“Take the blanket from your bed and spread it on the ground.”

Quickly the woman rushed to her bed and removed the blanket. She laid it out on the grass before the star.

“Now fetch a handful of flour from your kitchen and spread it here upon the blanket.”

The woman ran to her kitchen and scooped a handful of flour from one of the many pots and spread it on the blanket.

“Cut the locks of hair from your head and lay them upon the blanket.”

The woman did as she was told and grabbed a pair of scissors from her dressing table and cut the dark twin braids from her head and placed them on the blanket.

“Grab the precious blue sapphires from the earrings of your forgotten dowry and lay them upon the blanket.”

Again the woman did as she was told.

“Tie the blanket into a sack and bury it beneath the white rose tree of your garden. Sing it lullabies every night and water it every morning. By the next full moon you will have a child.”

The woman thanked the star and tied the blanket together so all its contents nestled snuggly and buried it beneath her white rose tree. Every morning she gave the tree water and at night she sang it lullabies until her own eyes grew heavy. She did this for nine days and nine nights until the full moon appeared in the night sky.

She went to sing the tree a lullaby when the clouds parted and revealed the full glistening moon. It’s splendours beams shone down on the tree and reflected against the white petals. One of the rose buds grew larger and larger until it was nearly the size of a cabbage yet it weighed the tree down none. The bud bloomed and in it’s delicate petals was a sleeping babe with hair as dark as midnight and skin as white as flour and wrapped in the blanket the woman had buried.

She plucked the child from the rose and at once gazed upon her with eyes as blue and sparkling as sapphires. “What a beautiful babe you are!” crooned the new mother, “More beautiful than I ever dreamed a child of mine could be.”

The woman looked to the stars and whispered. “Thank you. For this wonderful child I will never forget your generosity. My darling daughter shall carry your name. My Celeste Rose.”

*** 

The years carried on and Celeste Rose grew into a beautiful, kind-hearted child. She would run through the garden plucking flowers and weaving them into wreaths to set by her mother’s bed in the mornings. In the afternoon she would walk through the wood collecting firewood and playing with the creatures. They all knew Celeste Rose and her kind smile. The birds would sing to her to fill the air, rabbits ate clover straight from her hand, and deer would follow next to her as she walked. At night she would sit by the hearth with her mother and read to her as her mother wove the most wonderful clothes for Celeste Rose.

All was well and neither were lonely.

One day while scavenging for firewood Celeste Rose came upon a cave. The woodland creatures ducked away from it and warned her not to enter for a fearsome wolf lived within.

“I have never met a wolf. What is so fearsome?”

“They have sharp teeth that tear and snap!” answered one of the rabbits.

“They growl and howl!” answered one of the birds.

“They have terrible claws as sharp as knives!” answered one of the deer.

Their answers painted a scary picture but surely the wolf could not be as bad as they say. With a deep breath Celeste Rose entered the cave and found but one wolf cub. It whined and sniffed at the air. “Mama?” cried the wolf, “Have you come home, mama?”

“I’m sorry little one,” Celeste Rose knelt next to the cub, “I am not your mother. How long have you been here all alone in this cave?”

“I don’t know. I miss my mama though. I miss my brothers and sisters.” the wolf began to cry, “They said I couldn’t leave the cave because I was too small to keep up. I thought they would come back but it has been so long.”

“I am so sorry little cub.” Celeste Rose picked up the wolf cub, “Perhaps you would like to come home with me. We have lots of food and a hearth to keep you warm at night. We’ll run through the garden, play, and read stories. Oh! Won’t you come home with me?”

“Yes! Oh yes please! I would love to!” The wolf cub cried. Happy tears leaking from his eyes.

Celeste Rose pulled the handkerchief from her skirt fold and dabbed at the cubs eyes. “No more tears. You will have a happy home from now on!”

So she took the wolf cub home and gave him food from her plate and read him stories at night by the fire. When she went to sleep the small wolf cub nestled at the foot of her bed. All was well and neither were lonely.

*** 

More and more years went by. The wolf cub grew with Celeste Rose. What was once a runt was now a tall and proud wolf the size of a bear. He and Celeste Rose were the best of friends. Everywhere she went the wolf followed shortly behind. He used his sharp claws to dig the earth where she needed to plant and snapped his jaws at any that dared to harm her. At night he would howl to the moon in thanks for giving him his best friend.

Celeste Rose while happy with her mother and her wolf grew curious of the world beyond the forest she knew. Everyday she would go to the hill that overlooked the town below and the people that bustled about. She had never been old enough to go there herself. Perhaps now she was.

That night as Celeste Rose settled down to read to her mother and her wolf she placed the book aside and knelt at her mother’s knee with pleading eyes. “Mother, I am so very bored here. I have walked all the trails and climbed all the trees. I have read all the stories we have. I have made more flower wreaths and baked enough bread to sustain me three lifetimes over. Please, oh please, may I visit the village at the edge of the forest?”

“My dear one,” her mother touched her cheek, “How have I missed it? So content was I to live in my cottage with my darling little girl I failed to see her grow into a woman. How time goes by too quickly. You may go to the village my dear one.”

“You cannot go to the village!” cried the wolf. “They don’t like wolves there. They chase us and tan our hides if we get too near. It is not a good place! I could not go with you.”

“I do not need you to join me my friend,” she stroked the wolf’s muzzle, “I shall be plenty safe on my own.”

“She will be safe, mister wolf. If an old woman like me can hobble to and fro with no error than Celeste Rose should have no trouble. Go my dear one, go and fetch us some new ribbons and silks from the village.”

“Thank you mother!” she hugged her tightly, “I shall be safe and quick.”

The next morning she grabbed her mother’s change purse and headed towards the village. The wolf followed behind her. His tail tucked between his legs. When they got to the edge of the village the wolf grabbed at the hem of her skirt and begged her not to go.

Celeste Rose scratched him behind his ears and promised she would not be long. So she walked into the village while the wolf paced and prowled among the trees in worry.

Past every shop people would stop and stare at the beautiful young girl with her long black hair and sparkling blue eyes. No one had seen her before. They whispered and pointed as she passed wondering where she may have come from.

By the time she made her way to the fabric shop the word of the new girl and her beauty had reached the ears of the prince. He excused himself from his lessons as fast as he could to go and look upon the girl in the village but by the time he got there she had disappeared back into the wood.

The next day she appeared again this time for buttons and thread. Again the people pointed and whispered and gazed in admiration. Her smile was a dazzling as moonbeams and her voice as melodious as a bird’s song. News of her return again reached the prince. He excused himself from the court his father was holding to run to the village. Alas, when he got to the village the villagers told him she had left back into the wood.

They told him of the wolf that prowled at the trees. It was too far away to be trouble but made them uneasy all the same. The girl from before arrived with it and left with it. They knew not why the wolf was so friendly towards her but knew they could not kill it lest they upset her.

It became clear to the prince that this truly was no ordinary girl. If he wanted to see this mysterious beautiful girl he would have to go into the forest. It was such a maze of oaks and firs though. He would get lost quite soon.

He crafted a grand idea. The next day Celeste Rose returned to the village. She had stopped at the parchment shop for ink and paper. Word reached the prince but this time he was prepared. He purchased a long spool of ribbon, longer than anyone could use in a lifetime and tied one end to a tree at the edge of the forest.

He wandered through the forest letting the ribbon unwind and leave a path of where he had been behind him. On and on he wandered hoping to finally catch a glimpse of the beautiful girl he had heard of.

The sun began to set and the prince laid down to rest. He would continue his search in the morning.

*** 

Celeste Rose brought home the ink and paper her mother had sent her out for. She so enjoyed visiting the village. The people were so kind and it was much more exciting than life around the cottage. Every day she would tell of her visit to her mother and her wolf. The mother smiled. The wolf pouted.

He did not like when Celeste Rose went to the village for he could not follow. But his big ears could hear well enough. He heard the whispers that passed between the villagers. How they envied her grace and beauty. How the prince was enamored with the mysterious girl that came and went too quickly to be real. The wolf would not let this prince near his friend. None of them knew her. They would only hurt her.

After the story, Celeste Rose read, the three of them retired for the night. The wolf waited until Celeste Rose was fast asleep then snuck out to the garden and looked at the stars.

“Please, oh please,” he begged them, “These people my Celeste Rose has met will only hurt her. I do not wish for her to be sad. Can you please keep her from their nasty world?”

But the stars were silent this night.

He wandered into the forest to howl and growl until he felt better.

There he came upon the prince sleeping at the base of a tree. He was far too close to the cottage for the wolf’s liking. He barked at the sleeping prince and crouched low baring his fangs and bristling his fur.

“Spare me wolf!” cried the prince, “I do not wish you harm!”

“Leave here!” snarled the wolf, “Leave this wood! You will never take my Celeste Rose!”

“I only wish to meet her. I have no intention of stealing her away. Please, may I speak to her mister wolf.”

“No!” he snapped at him, “You humans are all the same! Selfish and ugly and cruel! Only my Celeste Rose and her mother are good. I will protect them from your foul world with my life!”

“Please, oh please, mister wolf! I mean them no harm just as I mean you no harm. Do not make me leave.”

“Go!” the wolf snapped again, “Go or I will gobble you up!”

So the prince left. He followed the trail of ribbon back to the edge of the forest and walked back to his castle. He told his father of the encounter and asked for advice on how to get past the wolf that shielded the maiden deep in the forest.

The king having heard of this girl and her beauty and her wolf knew she would make a fine wife for his son. For a woman to tame a beast such as a mighty wolf was more than qualified to be the future queen. So the king called for the witch that lived in the bog for a spell that would let his son slip past the wolf undetected.

The witch produced a potion that would transform the prince into a creature agile and quiet enough to sneak past anything. One drop for each hour he wished.

The next day the prince took the potion and added a few drops to his morning tea. A strange feeling of magic coursed through his body as he began to grow smaller and smaller until in his place sat a golden haired cat.

Quick he darted from the castle and into the forest to follow the ribbon he had left the day before. At the end of the ribbon he spotted the wolf running through the forest and darted into a tree to keep from being seen.

“I win! I win! I win again!” the wolf smiled and pounced to and fro.

“It is not fair, mister wolf!” A girl came running up behind him, “You have four legs to which to carry you while I only have two. How can I ever win a race!”

This was the girl. The mysterious and beautiful Celeste Rose the wolf and villagers had mentioned. She was dressed in a wonderfully made dress of sky blue that matched her glittering eyes with delicate lace at the sleeves. He’d think her a princess if it wasn’t for her bare feet and the way she nuzzled her face into the great beasts furry neck.

“Let’s race again!” the wolf insisted.

“I am too tired to race. Go ask the deer. I am sure they will race with you.”

“You will be safe?”

“No one ventures these woods. I will be safe. Now go, race and have fun my friend.” she waved to the wolf as he bound deeper into the forest.

The prince seeing his chance dropped from his perch to the lower branches of the tree. “Hello,” he said, “I’m sorry to disturb you.”

“Oh what a handsome cat!” Celeste Rose smiled at the prince, “And what beautiful golden hair! You look as if you dropped straight from the sun.”

“And you fell to the world on a moonbeam, my gorgeous one.” the cat bowed his head to her, “It is an honor to finally meet you. I have heard a great deal about you.”

“You have?”

“Yes. For you see I am no ordinary cat. I am the prince. The village you visit is near my palace and every day the villagers speak of you and the wolf that watches from the forest.”

“The prince?” She curtseyed deeply, “Forgive me your highness, I did not know it was you.”

“A beauty such as you should never bow to anyone.”

“Pardon my asking your highness but is that all you think of me? That I am beautiful.”

“I am afraid I do not know much more besides that which I can glean at a glance.”

“And what else do you see?”

“You are beautiful. That much is certain. But you are also kind and brave for befriending and taming a wolf.”

“Mister wolf is my very best friend. We grew up together. There was never anything to tame.”

“Humble as well, I see.” the prince grinned. “I can tell by your hands that you work hard. Looking into your eyes I know you are clever. The flowers braided through your hair showcase your creativity.”

“Surely you cannot know all that just by looking at me.”

“Perhaps I could prove my assumptions if you would join me for tea. Let me know the girl who walks with wolves through the dark forest.”

“It would be an honor your highness,”

“No need for such formality. My name is Oliver.”

“I am Celeste Rose.”

“It has been a pleasure, Celeste Rose. When shall I see you again?”

“Come back tomorrow, you can take morning tea with me and my mother.”

“I cannot wait. Good evening, Celeste Rose.”

“Good evening, Prince Oliver.”

They bowed once more and the prince ran home as the potions effects wore off. He could not wait to tell his father of the girl, Celeste Rose and how much more amazing she was than the stories the villagers told.

*** 

Unbeknownst to either Celeste Rose or Prince Oliver was that the wolf had been watching them from the shadows. He had heard a familiar voice as he raced with the deer. It was that dastardly prince!

He raced back and saw his Celeste Rose speaking to a golden cat that reeked of magic. The prince in disguise coerced the naive Celeste Rose into agreeing to have him to her home for tea tomorrow morning.

This could not stand! These foul humans would only hurt Celeste Rose. Even worse, they would take her away from him. Wolves could not enter the village let alone the palace. He would never see her again!

Knowing the stars would not listen to the wolf’s pleas the wolf ran as fast as his four paws could take him to the bog where the old witch lived.

“What a fearsome wolf you are.” the witched croaked in her crackly voice. “Why have you come here?”

“My friend is in danger. The prince means to take her away to his kingdom. She will not be safe there. She will only get hurt if I am not there to protect her. I need help keeping her from this horrible world.”

“Careful wolf,” the witched waved a gnarled finger at him, “It is dangerous to confuse selfishness for altruism.”

“I am not selfish! I only wish to protect my friend. If you do not help me then I will gobble you up!” The wolf snapped his jaws at the witch.

She neither blinked or moved at his aggression. Merely sighed.

“For the right price I can give you a spell that will ensure your friend will never have to face the threats of this world. If that is truly what you wish.”

“Yes! Name your price.”

“Your claws, dear wolf.”

“My claws? How can I keep her safe without my claws?”

“My spell will do that. Besides, you will still have your massive jaws and your great strength. Shouldn’t that be more than enough to keep your dear friend safe outside of my spell?”

“Fine. For Celeste Rose I give you my claws.” The wolf laid down his paws and one by one the witch plucked the sharp nails from his paws.

“Now listen carefully. Take this magical dust and spread it on something that means a great deal to the one you wish to protect. Once she touches it the spell will take effect. Do you understand?”

“Yes. Thank you witch. Thank you.” The wolf grabbed the bag of dust in his mouth and raced back to the cottage. He went to the rose trees that grew around the cottage and spread the dust on the blooms of the white rose tree. The one that bore Celeste Rose many years ago.

In the morning he waited by Celeste Rose’s side as she readied herself for the prince’s arrival. The wolf had never seen her look more splendorous than this day. She wore a flowing dress the same color of the blushed clouds in a sunset. Sprigs of baby’s breath were braided into her dark hair like stars in the night sky. That prince did not deserve such efforts.

Her mother and her were busy setting up the table. Tea, small cakes, fresh baked bread and spreads of fruit preserves crowded the linen covered table.

“Still looks to be missing something…” Celeste Rose tapped a finger to her chin.

“What about flowers for the center?” the wolf suggested.

“Perfect! Thank you mister wolf.” she hugged him and went to collect the gardening shears. “What to collect though? There are so many beautiful flowers in bloom.”

“The roses. The roses are the most beautiful in the garden.”

“Too true. A bouquet of the roses will surely brighten up the table.” So she went to each rose tree and cut precious blooms from them.

When she got to the white rose tree her fingers curled around one bloom to cut it and add it to the bouquet. The moment she did the flower wrapped around her wrist and held her tight. Suddenly the tree started to grow and grow. It grew taller than any oak in the wood. A tower of beauty and peril and with it, lifted Celeste Rose from the ground and took her into the sky.

“No! Celeste Rose!” the wolf howled. He could smell her blood where the thorns cut her. This was not what he wanted!

“Celeste Rose!” her mother called, tears in her eyes. “Mister wolf, you must save her! I cannot climb this tower!”

The wolf grabbed at the tree but without his claws he could not make it up. How much a fool he had been! He had wanted to keep Celeste Rose away from the prince and in doing so isolated her from everyone she loved altogether. If he could not climb the tower though, who would rescue her?

*** 

Celeste Rose cried as she found herself stuck an eternity from the ground below. It had happened so suddenly. She rose above the cottage, above the trees, and even above the clouds before the rose tree stopped.

The blooms had grown as well, large enough to sit on. She gazed around at the sky and tried to think of a way to get back down. Climbing down was too dangerous without protection. She grabbed the long stems from the large flowers and started to weave them together into a harness. She tied one end to a strong branch and kicked her slippers over the edge. Hopefully they would land below safe and sound. With some luck Celeste Rose would too.

She found her footing and began to climb down. She didn’t understand why this had happened but she would not get any answers up here.

*** 

The prince was nervous yet excited as he ventured into the woods once more. He was in the thick of the forest when he heard the heavy breathing of a wolf coming closer and closer. The wolf from before leapt into his path.

“You!” The wolf snarled.

“Do not come closer, wolf!” the prince drew his dagger, “I have been invited by Celeste Rose. You will not keep me from her!”

The wolf glared at him. “Put away your blade boy. I know why you are here. You must come now for Celeste Rose is in peril.”

“Lead the way.” The prince raced after the wolf. They came upon a clearing in the midst of the arboreous land with a charming cottage in the center. The prince’s attention was immediately drawn to the gargantuan tree that sprouted into the sky.

“Your highness,” a woman that had the same midnight hair as Celeste Rose curtsied to him.

“Madame, please, tell me what has happened here. What has become of Celeste Rose?”

“Oh it is dreadful! The rose tree started to grow and took my darling daughter with it. Please, you must help! She is trapped in its branches!”

“I will save your daughter. Then we shall have that tea. I give you my word.” He turned to the tree and drew in a deep breath. It would be a laborious task but he could not leave Celeste Rose to it to suffer.

He poised to start climbing when a slipper fell on top of his head. “What is this?” Another slipper like the other fell.

“Those are Celeste Rose’s slippers.” The wolf sniffed them. “What are they doing falling from the sky?”

“Look out below!” Came a shout from above.

The prince looked up in time as a figure clad in pink and wrapped in green tendrils fell into his arms. “Good morning, Prince Oliver,” Celeste Rose smiled brightly, “Thank you for catching me.”

“Celeste Rose!” The wolf bound around his friend happily, “You are safe! You are safe!”

“I am my friend,” she scratched behind his ears, “Not without great effort though.”

Looking closer he could see her palms and arms were scratched. Her once beautiful dress was tattered and torn and stained green at the knees. She was safe though and that was all that mattered.

“Come darling,” Celeste Rose’s mother came to her daughter with a cloth and basin of water to clean her cuts. “I still wish to know how this happened.”

“Perhaps the tree was trying to take me back to the stars that bore me.” Celeste Rose laughed but her mother did not. “Mother, please, I was only joking.”

The wolf began to cry and wail. “What is wrong, mister wolf?” Celeste Rose consoled him, “I am all right my friend.”

“I know and I am grateful but it is my fault that this has happened. I do not deserve your kindness nor friendship little one.” The wolf cried.

“What do you mean?” Celeste Rose dabbed at his weeping eyes.

“I went to the witch at the bog for spell to keep you from the prince. I was scared that he would only hurt you and take you away. Yet it was me that did these horrible things.” he bowed his head in shame. “Then I could not even save you from the danger I put you in. I am sorry. I shall take myself far from here so not to hurt you again.”

“Mister wolf,” she raised his head, “The only thing that would hurt me is your absence. I love you more than anything my friend. I accept your apology.”

The wolf smiled and nuzzled his head into her lap, “I love you as well, my Celeste Rose. Now go, be with your prince, for he cares for you more selflessly than I did.”

Then as fast as it grew the white rose tree began to shrink until it was the same as all the others. The wolf’s cries of regret broke the spell that encased it.

While Celeste Rose changed the wolf apologized again to the prince for chasing him off before. He had no right to make decisions for someone else. Moved by the wolf’s apology he promised that he could come and go from the village with Celeste Rose and not fear the wrath of anyone. The wolf bowed in thanks and nestled at the foot of the table as Celeste Rose, her mother, and Prince Oliver sat down for tea.

Above the stars watched and hummed for even in the blinding light of day they could see the future for the prince and girl born of roses. They would live happily ever after.


End file.
